This invention solved the distortion problem of a circuit board during the rework of a Surface Mounted Technology (SMT) device such as a Ceramic Column Grid Array (CCGA) integrated circuit package, or a Ceramic Ball Grid Array (CBGA) integrated circuit package. The distortion of the circuit board is due high temperature differences during the CCGA rework process. The high temperature differences cause non-uniform expansion of the circuit board. The surface mount attachment specification for CCGA and CBGA states that the reworked area of the circuit board must be flat to 2 mils per inch. Circuit boards with more than 2 mils/inch bow in the reworked site will typically have time zero electrical opens or early reliability fails. The known solution to this problem is to apply a global preheat to the bottom of the circuit board and then use a localized top side heat source to reflow the solder joints of the surface mounted device. The drawback of such known solutions is trying to minimize high temperature differences across the circuit board. An additional solution is required such as this invention because of the large size of the surface mounted device (52 .mm CCGA), the long manufacturing cycle time required to heat the circuit board and device, and the temperature differences in the rework site are must be reduced. This invention is also valuable for lead (Pb)-free rework since the Tin/Silver/Copper (SAC) alloy requires a higher temperature for reflow.